Love Amist a War
by Blde magic master
Summary: [CHAPTER 5 IS UP PLEASE R&R] Harry and Ginny start to love each other, same as Ron and Hermione. Can the four of them express their feelings to the one they love and if they do what will happen? Meanwhile, a war is going on against the Death Eaters.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

11:57 the clock read when Harry glanced at it while he was placing his clothes and Hogwarts robes in his trunk. "Only three more minutes." Harry thought, as he grabbed _Quidditch through the Ages _and threw it into his trunk. He walked over to his bed, bent down and lifted the loose floorboard under his bed. He removed food, inkbottles, quills and such then threw them in his trunk. He grabbed his _Fire Bolt _and threw it in his trunk as well. He glanced at the clock again; it read 11:59. "Only one more minute, one short minute." Harry whispered to himself. He grabbed his wand and stuffed it in his pocket.

He thought for a moment about if he'd put everything in his trunk he needed. Then he remembered he needed money to get the new books he needed for his upcoming sixth year at Hogwarts. He quickly grabbed a medium size sack full of Galleons and tossed it into his trunk. He glanced at the clock again it read 12:00. Finally he was sixteen. When he was done packing his trunk he crawled into bed and fell asleep.

*

The next morning at breakfast, Harry ate his two slices of toast as fast as he could. "What are _you_ in a rush for?" Uncle Vernon snarled at Harry. "To get as far away from here as I can." Harry mumbled under his breath. "What?" Said Uncle Vernon. "Nothing." Replied Harry

Harry heard a honk outside that he recognized. He left the kitchen and didn't bother to shut the door. He opened the front door and had a foot outside when he heard Uncle Vernon say, "Where do you think your going?" "I think I'm leaving. Duh." "NO YOU'RE NOT!" Yelled Uncle Vernon. "Bye." Harry said as he ran outside and got in the car with Ron and Hermione.

"Hi Harry." Ron and Hermione both said at the same time. "Hi" said Harry shutting the car door. "How are you?" Said Ron "Good, I guess but I'm _starving_." Said Harry "Mum will fix you something good." Ron said as he was staring at Hermione. "What?" Said Hermione. "Well you just look really…" Ron trailed off. Harry didn't understand why Ron didn't finish his sentence. He finally said "nothing." 

Ron then stared out the window. Harry saw Hermione was staring out the same window Ron was. Nobody said anything for a while. Then Harry realized Hermione wasn't staring out the window she was staring at Ron. Ron didn't seem to notice.

They finally arrived at the Burrow. Harry carried his trunk up to Ron's room. He unpacked, and then went downstairs. Mrs. Weasley fixed Harry something to eat. When he was done he was about to go upstairs to talk to Ron and Hermione When Mrs. Weasley told him that to go outside to open his birthday presents. He was headed outside when he heard Ginny say, "Happy Birthday Harry." Harry turned around and said, "Tha…" Harry's jaw dropped, Harry remembered the end of his fifth year what Ginny had looked like, but now she had grown more, developed more womanly curves, and was ten times prettier. Harry just noticed that when the sun shines on her hair instead of it being burning red it shines all different shades of red. "What?" Ginny said with a confused look on her face. Harry didn't say anything "what ever!" Ginny said as she walked past him. Harry's eyes followed her out side. "Blimey!" Harry said to himself.

Harry walked outside and walked over to Ron and said, "Your sister has _really_ gotten beautiful". "She has?" Ron said, as he looked over at Ginny. "Yes", Harry said, also starring at Ginny. "Go tell her." Ron said, as he stopped staring at Ginny and started staring at Hermione. "No way!" Said Harry, who looked at Ron as if he was a get. "At least give it a try" said Ron, who was still staring at Hermione. "Ok I will but I…" Harry trailed off. Then Ron said, "You don't have to right now, first open your presents then tell her, Ok?" "Ok." Said Harry.

After Harry was finished opening his presents he walked over to Ginny. "Ginny, could I talk to you alone please?" Said Harry "Yeah" Ginny said with a confused look. He led her over to the side of the house where he was out of earshot. Harry didn't say anything for a moment. "Why was he so nervous, why was this so hard, he was always able to talk to her before, why not now? "Ginny I think you're really beautiful." Harry finally said as he felt his face start to burn. "Thank you, I think you're really handsome too." Ginny said, and Harry saw her blush too. "That's all I wanted to say." Said Harry. "Ok" said Ginny then she walked back over to Hermione.

Harry smiled and walked over to Ron and told him what he said to her. "At least she knows." Ron said as they went inside. "Yeah" Harry said as they were headed to Ron's room. "I think she still likes you", said Ron, while Harry looked at the book Hermione gave him for his birthday called _Defense Against the Dark Arts: Spells and Jinxes_. Harry said nothing. The only thing he had on his mind was Ginny.


	2. The kiss

****

Chapter 2

Thenext morning at breakfast Ron asked Harry "What's today." "Sunday." Harry said, as he was staring at Ginny. "No the date." Said Ron. "The fifteenth." Said Harry. "Blimey, I thought it was the fourteenth!" Said Ron as he looked as if he was about to get up. "What?" Said Harry looking at Ron confused. "Tomorrow is Ginny's birthday." Ron said as he got up and walked over to his mum and asked her something. Harry couldn't make out the words. Ron walked back over to Harry and said, "Mum said we could go to London to get Ginny our presents." "Ok." Said Harry as he stood up. "We're going by floopowder." Said Ron as he was headed to the fireplace. Harry and Ron tossed some floopowder in to the fire. Harry put enough in his pocket so they could both get back. The flames turned emerald green as they steeped in and both said vary clearly "Leakey Cauldron!"

They landed in a storage room in the back of the Leakey Cauldron. They both got up and walked in to the bar area.

They went outside where the trash can was, opened the archway into Diagon Alley, and went into Greengots and exchanged a hand full of galleons for muggle money. Then they went back to the Leakey Cauldron.

They went outside and found just what they were looking for. They went inside the jewelry shop. Harry purchased a gold bracelet with a heart shaped charm on it in a dark green jewelry box. Harry couldn't tell what Ron got Ginny, but he guessed it was a brotherly gift. They went back into the storage room tossed some floopowder in to the fire. The flames turned emerald green again as they stepped in.

When they got back to the Burrow Harry gave Ginny her gift in private. "Thank you, I really like it." Said Ginny as she looked Harry in the eye. "Your welcome." Said Harry as his face started to burn. Ginny hugged him, When she did Harry felt a tingling feeling in his stomach. Harry felt her head fit perfectly in his shoulder. When she finally pulled away, Harry was disappointed that it had ended. Then she disappeared into he room. Harry didn't tell Ron he thought this could be something he kept to himself.

*

Harry and Ron both noticed Ginny looked vary tired. Harry thought she just couldn't get to sleep. After Ginny opened her presents she took Harry up to her room. Harry sat on her bed. "I have something for you." She said taking a galleon out of her pocket. "You do?" asked Harry looking at the galleon. "Yes, this is know ordinary galleon." she said looking Harry in the eye as she sat down so close to him her thigh brushed his. Harry said nothing, so she continued, "It is able to see the future, but it can't try to see it, it just happens spontaneously, and when it does it will say what it saw in a language only you understand." "So it tells me it in parseltongue." Harry said looking at her impressed. "Yes, but it can only see what is around you, for instance, your in a room with no windows and the door is shut if it has a vision it will only see what is about to happen in anywhere from two to five minutes in that room." Ginny said still looking Harry in the eye. "Were you up all night making me this?" Harry asked looking at her. "I wouldn't say all night but pretty much." Said Ginny. Harry thought it was really nice that she stayed up all night for him. "Why?" Harry said looking at her in a confused way. "I needed to pay you back for saving my life." Said Ginny. "You didn't need to." Harry said as he shook his head. "I felt I did." Said Ginny.

Harry had the erge to hold her in his arms. She leaned forward and kissed him. This was the best thing he had ever experienced, this was better than flying. He had kissed Cho in his fifth year, but he never felt like this. When they finally broke apart Harry was about to kiss her again, but he couldn't because right than Ron burst into the room and said, "Ginny, there you are, mums been looking for..." he trailed off when he had realized what Harry and Ginny had been. Than he continued, "Mum needs you, you can continue snoging with Harry after you see mum." Said Ron looking at Harry impressed. "Oh shut it." Ginny said as she left the room. Ron looked at Harry again and said, "When were you planning on telling me about this." "I wasn't going to." Harry said as he stood up. "Why?" asked Ron. "I thought you would get mad." Said Harry. "MAD, does it seem like I'm mad?" Ron said razing his voice. "Kind of." Said Harry. "Well I'm not, I'm actually happy." Said Ron. "Really, why?" asked Harry. "Because she usually likes people that are really big gets." Ron said as they went to his room. "Oh." Said Harry. "But if you hurt her I'll kill you." Said Ron. Harry said nothing he was reading a book Series gave him for his birthday called _What girls Think, Say and What they mean. _

*

The next morning at breakfast Ron and Hermione finished eating before Harry did and went to Ron's room. Harry finished about ten minutes later. He went upstairs and opened the door to Ron's room and couldn't believe what he saw.


	3. Returns

{authors note* sorry this chapter took so long, quite a bit happens so it took me a while to get it the way I like it and I hope you like my story if you do please review, because this is my first fan fiction story and I want to see how many people like it.}

****

Chapter 3

He saw Ron and Hermione Snogging. When they noticed Harry they broke apart immediately. "Uh, h-h-hi Harry." Ron stammered. "Having fun?" Harry said looking from Hermione to Ron, as they blushed so red Harry thought that if you touched their faces your hand would be burnt. "Uh kind, OUCH!" Ron didn't finish because Hermione kicked him real hard. "I've got to go." Hermione said. Then she ran out of the room. "WAIT!" Ron shouted after her. "Oy, woman." Ron mumbled as he limped back to the bed and sat down. "So when were _you _going to tell _me _about this?" Harry said with a smirk. "Hey you weren't going to tell me, so why should I have told you." Ron said as he picked up the book Series gave Harry for his birthday called _What girls Think, Say, and what they Mean. _"I'm just kidding." Harry said as he sat on the bed next to Ron's. Ron didn't reply he was too interested in the book.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sep 1st the start of Harry's sixth year

"Ron, Ginny, Fred, George you all behave your selves, you too Harry." Mrs. Weasley said as they all got on the train. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny found an empty compartment and sat down. Ginny sat next to Harry and Hermione sat next to Ron. Ron found the Daily Prophet; he picked it up and started reading it. "Theirs been another one seen?" Ron asked still reading the Prophet. "Huh?" Harry said looking at Ron confused. "Another Death Eater." Said Ron. "He hasn't read the prophet." Said Hermione. "Oh, well Harry everybody thinks were going to have a war." Said Ron. Harry wasn't surprised.

Harry got up and stood in the middle of the door looking for the trolley of food. "What are you doing?" Ron asked as he got up. "Looking for the trolley." "Oh." Ron said then he sat back down. Harry was about to go sit down too but then he herd the galleon say "A strong boy will die, but then come back." Harry shot out of the compartment he was looking for the strong boy, but never found him. "Avada kedabra" Harry heard somebody say behind him. Harry turned around so fast his glasses almost flu off, and he sow a hooded figure, but he was to late, the flash of green light hit him and he was smashed up against the train wall.

About two minutes later he stood up. The hooded figure was gone. Harry wondered how he survived but then he herd a sweet and crying voice say "No no please no this can't happen please don't leave me." Harry turned around and saw his body and Ginny sobbing into his chest and she was the one who said the things he heard before he turned around. "Ginny, it's over it's done there's nothing we can do about it now." Ron said as he put his arm around her and looked down at Harry's body. Harry's question was then answered he hadn't survived.

A ghost was then flouting in front of him. "Harry, why are you staying out of your body so long, I think that girl wants you." Said the ghost as it looked at Ginny. "I'm dead I can't return." Harry said as he too looked at Ginny. "You can Harry, you are the one you can now leave your body and return to it and you have another power but you will find out about it later, so return to your body." The ghost said, then it disappeared. Harry then looked at his body. He laid on it and he fell inside. His eyes immediately opened. Ginny head was on his chest that was now vary wet. Harry had returned to his body. Harry then put his arm around Ginny and pulled her closer to him, and when he touched her she jumped. "I'm ok" Harry whispered as he rubbed her back with his hand.

Ron and Hermione both came out of the compartment. Harry can't remember them ever walking off. When they saw Harry sitting up holding Ginny, they ran to him. "Harry what happened, you had no pulse, you weren't breathing we were positive you where dead." Hermione said in a voice that sounded sad, surprised, and confused. "I died and a ghost said that I was the one and now I could leave and return to my body and that I had another power but I would find out about it later." Harry said not letting go of Ginny. "Oh, we'll be leaving now." Ron said, he grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her into the compartment.

Harry and Ginny were now alone. "I thought I lost you." Said Ginny. "I will never leave you." Said Harry, and he realized how much he cared for her. Ginny lifted her head and pressed her lips to his. Harry then felt the same feeling he had last time. They kept kissing for awhile. When they finally broke apart Ginny was sitting in his lap he couldn't remember if he put her there or if she got in it her self.

Harry and Ginny both got up and walked hand in hand into the compartment and sat down next to each other across from Ron and Hermione. Nobody said a word until they got to Hogwarts.


	4. Werewolf?

****

Chapter 4

When they arrived at Hogwarts they noticed Hagrid had Griffins in a fenced in area near his hut this year. "Look Griffins." Ron said, pointing at the winged lion figures. After the feast in the dormitory Ginny said, "Professor McGonagall said that because I've been hanging with you guys, I was smart enough to skip a year." Said Ginny. Harry was existed that she was going to be in all his classes, now he wouldn't have to wait until the end of the day to be with her.

Harry went up to bed. He was almost asleep when he herd someone rummaging threw his trunk. Harry sat up and saw it was Ron. "What are you doing?" said Harry. "Looking for your invisibility cloak and the Marauder's map." Said Ron as he looked up at Harry. "Oh, it's at the bottom, but why do you want them?" Harry asked. "I'm going to see the Griffins." Said Ron as he shut Harry's trunk. Ron put on the invisibility cloak. "Bye, see you tomorrow." Ron said as he left. Harry then fell asleep.

*

The next morning Ron was trying to wake Harry up to tell him something. Harry sat up and opened his eyes. "What happened to your arms?" Harry said as his jaw dropped. Ron's arms were huge they looked really strong. "I'm a Werewolf." Ron said. "Your kidding." Harry said. "No, I was headed back from Hagrid's and I got bitten." Said Ron. "How am I going to tell Hermione? my life is ruined." Ron said looking out the door. "Who said you had to tell her?" Harry said. "Well she going to be vary subspecies when she sees my arms, and if she sees me transform she'll be mad at me for not telling her." Said Ron, then he got up and left.

Harry fallowed Ron down the stairs. Ron tolled Hermione and Ginny about him being a Werewolf. Harry didn't hear what Hermione and Ginny said he left to go get ready for class. the schedule was: double Defiance ageist the dark arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Horology, and then Potions. 

The new Defiance ageist the dark arts teacher was Tonks. Harry remembered her from last year. 

Later that night Harry and Ron went into a disserted dungeon. Harry locked the steel door, he hid in a corner as Ron transformed. "I wish I could shape shift into a Griffin so I could be there for Ron and not hide." Harry thought, but then he felt his arms shorten, head grow, and he now stood on four feet. Harry noticed his socks and shoes ripped off his feet, and his hands and feet changed into paws and he had fir all over. Harry felt wings grow from his back. His shirt and pants ripped. He had shape shifted into a Griffin. Harry wondered what he had said that maid this happen. "Harry." He thought, but nothing happened. "Shape shift Harry." Harry thought, and he shape shifted back to himself. His shirt and pants were ripped but his robes were on the floor in perfect condition. Ron was exploring the dungeon Harry then noticed that Ron was a snowy white Were wolf with gray stripes on his back. 

When Ron finally fell asleep Harry walked over next to him and forgetting to change back fell asleep as well.

*

The next morning Harry woke up and Ron had moved away. Ron was looking at him. Harry noticed he was still a Griffin, so he changed back. Ron looked vary surprised "How-but-I-you-Griffin." Ron stammered. "I can shape shift." Said Harry. "Oh, then shape sift into something else." Said Ron. Harry shifted into a Werewolf. "You look exactly like the Werewolf that bit me, snowy white with gray stripes on the back." Ron said. Harry shifted back. "Really? well that's what you looked like." Said Harry. "Cool." Said Ron. Harry thought that when he shape shifts he looks the way the animal looked the last time he saw it. "Shape shift into a person." Ron said. Harry shifted into Ginny. "Your shirt and pants are to big." Said Ron. Harry looked down and saw a little bit more of Ginny then he wanted. Harry looked away and felt his face burn. Harry saw Ron looking at him. Harry knew that Ron knew what he saw.

When Harry and Ron returned to the Common room everyone except Hermione and Ginny was asleep. "Hi." Hermione and Ginny both said at the same time. "Hi." Said Harry and Ron. "Harry what happened to your shirt." Said Ginny. "I'm a shape shifter." Harry said as he sat next to her. "You are?" Hermione and Ginny both said. "Yes." Harry said. He shifted into a Griffin. Hermione and Ginny didn't reply. "I'm coming with ya'll tomorrow." Hermione finally said. "Fine, but you will have to hide." Harry said.

They all decided to go back to bed, so they all went upstairs, claimed into bed and fell asleep.


	5. Overcome

Misty's song ^_^

Out here in the quiet of the night  
beneath the stars, and the moon,  
We both know we've got somethin' on our minds  
We won't admit, but it's true  


CHORUS  
You look at me, I look away  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start,  
I wanna tell you,  
But now I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
And to say that, **I love you**  
  
I practice all the things that I could say,  
line by line, every word  
I tell myself today could be the day,  
but everytime, I loose my nerve.  
  
I look at you, you look away  
  
REPEAT CHORUS  
  
Why, why do you turn away  
It must be, you're afraid like me,  
I try, but I can't pretend that I  
Don't feel for you the way I do  
Can't you see?...  
  
REPEAT CHORUS  


(authors note* This is a song that I got off the internet and I thought it mixed in with this the chapter pretty good.)

****

Chapter 5

The next night at dinner Harry said, "Ron, you've got to go to the dungeon, I think the moon's out." Ron got up and headed out f the Great Hall. Harry wanted t finish his mashed potatoes. He looked at Ron who was in the corridor. Ron walked in front of a window and the moonlight hit him, he immediately changed into a Werewolf. "OH NO." Harry yelled as he got up s fast his chair hit the table behind him. Everyone was staring at him. Harry shifted into a Werewolf. Everyone gasped, Harry ignored them. He ran into the corridor and saw Ron jogging toward Ginny. "NO!" Harry yelled as he ran tored Ron. Harry's loud and vicious bark that was supposed to be no echoed down the Corridor. Ron was right in front of Ginny, he bent forward and was a centimeter away from Ginny, when Harry knocked him into the wall. Ron was knocked unconscious. Harry laid him over his shoulder.

He went to the dungeon Hermione was already there. Harry shifted back after he laid Ron on the floor. Harry and Hermione hid in a corner because Werewolves don't stay unconscious vary long. Ron opened his eyes and stood up. He started looking around and saw Hermione. He jogged tored her, she started to run, so did he, he was in front of her.

Harry shifted into a Griffin and jumped in his face but Ron was to fast, he grabbed Harry and threw him into the wall so hard that Harry could hear and see what was going on but couldn't move. Hermione turned around to run but Ron scratched her. "Ahhhhhhh-ahhhhh-ahhhhhhhhhhh" Harry herd Hermione scream vary painfully as she fell to the ground. Hermione turned over to face Ron. "Ron please no, don't bite me, don't kill me." Hermione said holding out her hand. Ron raised his paw. "Please no Ron, please, don't you remember me? Please Ron, I love you." Said Hermione. After a moment Ron lowered his paw. Hermione got up. "Do you remember me?" Hermione asked stepping closer to Ron. He nodded.

She walked over to help Harry but, Ron held her back. He ripped off what was left of his shirt and held it out to her. Hermione looked confused. Harry shifted back and said, "He wants you wrap it around your back so it will be like a bandage." Hermione took Ron's shirt and hid in a corner. Ron walked over to Harry and laid him over his shoulder and placed him in the middle of the dungeon. Hermione came out of the corner and sat next to Ron. She laid her head in Ron's lap.

*

Harry woke up to Ron and Hermione arguing. They saw he was awake and stopped. "Good morning." Ron and Hermione said together. "Good morning." Harry said rubbing his eyes.

They headed back to the common room. The portrait hole swing open and Harry walked in and saw Ginny sitting on the sofa. Ron and Hermione went into their dormitories. Harry and Ginny were left alone. Harry sat next to her. They stared into each other's eyes. Harry had the erge again to grab her in his arms. She leaned forward and kissed him. About a minute later they broke apart. "Lets schedule a time for this ok." Ginny said. "Ok." Harry said. "How about at midnight." Said Ginny. "I'll use the Marauder's map to see what places are empty." Said Harry. "Ok but what's a Marauder's map?" Said Ginny looking confused. "You'll see." Said Harry. 

They kissed again and went to their dormitories.


End file.
